The Adventures of Hanacchio
by PhantosTheHedgehog
Summary: Fanmake of the 1996 movie. Hana is a little wooden puppet who longs to be a real girl, now she's getting her chance!
1. Megan the woodcarver

_Chapter 1: Megan the woodcarver_

_(Opening song: When you wish upon a star by Linda Ronstadt)_

In a peaceful forest near a village in Toon Italy, a little girl with brown was carving something in the trunk of a tree. She was eight years old and was wearing a bright yellow shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. She had a band-aid on her right knee and was also wearing glasses.

_"Once upon a time in a far off land, there was a little girl named Megan who was shy, quiet and did I mention she was in love?"_ A voice narrated.

In the trunk of the tree, Megan carved a heart that had "M&Y" in it. She smiled as she added the finishing details to her creation.

"This heart is for you and me, Yugi. I hope that one day you'll be mine, forever yours, Megan." Megan said to herself. She then looked around quickly and kissed the heart for good luck.

"Megan, where are you?" A voice called.

"Coming mommy!" She said, running away from the tree. When she and her mom left the forest, the skies grew cloudy and thunder and lightning crashed.

_"What Megan didn't know was that when the Heaven's are listening and if you believe enough, miracles are bound to happen. In fact I didn't believe in miracles myself at one point, but this is the story of a certain someone who changed my mind."_ The voice said.

A bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and touched the spot where Megan carved the heart. The heart started to glow and after a few seconds, the glow faded away.

_**The Adventures of Hanacchio**_

**Ten years later…**

_"As the years passed, Megan grew up into a beautiful young woman. She decided to take up woodcarving like her dad and she was really good at it. The forest kept her secret after all those years but Megan didn't know something that the forest knew. Miracles don't grow on trees they have to come from the heart."_ The voice said.

Megan was now eighteen years old. She was wearing a short sleeved green short, long light brown pants and black shoes. She was out in the woods gathering wood for her to carve. She wiped her head and looked at the wood she had sitting in a wooden cart.

"I think that's enough." She said. Suddenly a foot away from her, the very same tree she carved the heart in was resting peacefully but the top of it had since then rotted away. A log smacked the side of the tree and knocked off the chunk of the tree that had Megan's heart on it.

She gasped and saw the wood roll towards her and it stopped at her feet. The young girl picked the wood up and took a whiff of it.

"Ahh, I love the smell of pine. Hey you're a fine piece of wood. I think I'll take you too, there's always room for one more." She said putting the wood on her cart. She wheeled back to her village and the whole town was just waking up.

Near a building where people were hanging their laundry, a short fat man with a mustache in his pajamas was singing opera. He was also wearing a red hat with a capital "M" on it. This is Mario and he was singing how beautiful his wife was to the tune of funiculi funicula.

**My wife's a blushing blooming rosadoring without the sting**

"Morning Mario." Megan said as she took her little cart full of wood to market. Mario kept singing and every time he did this it got more and more annoying for the neighbors.

"Put a sock it in Mario!" A woman yelled. When the whole town woke up, life went on as usual. Megan took her wood to the marked to see if she could sell it and hopefully get some money. Not far from where she was working, a group of kids were running around looking for trouble.

One of them was a kid with spiky dark blue colored hair. He was wearing a yellow shirt that had a red number ten on it, blue jeans and sneakers. His name was Kotake. _(Ojamajo Doremi)_

Running with Kotake was a girl with golden curly hair and she was wearing an orange outfit and black shoes. Her name was Tamaki._ (Ojamajo Doremi)_

"Hey Kotake, come on!" Tamaki said as she, Kotake and some other kids ran through the crowds of people. The kids spotted Megan and decided to pull a prank on her.

"Hey guys, watch this." Kotake said. He ran up to Megan and tipped her cart over. She screamed as all the wood fell out.

"You should be more careful Ms. Megan." Kotake said while his friends laughed. Megan started to pick the wood up and glared at the kids.

"Thanks for the advice." She said. Kotake and his friends ran off. They decided to cause even more trouble by snatching some fruit from a stand.

"Hey, get out of here you little jackasses!" The vendor said, throwing fruit at the kids who ran off laughing. When the day's work was done Megan sold almost all her wood. The only one she didn't sell was the pine wood so she decided to take it home and use it for herself.

When she entered her little house, puppets made of wood were hanging from the ceiling and on the walls. Megan looked around at her puppets.

"Hey everyone, I'm back." She said to her puppets. She placed the piece of wood on her workbench and a little white elephant hopped up onto the counter.

"Hey Pao-chan. Did you have a nice day?" She asked the small elephant. Pao nodded and nuzzled Megan who smiled and kissed his head. Megan looked at the piece of wood and scratched her chin.

"Hmm, it's been a few weeks…" She thought and decided to use the wood to make a puppet. She stood the wood up on her work bench and used a wood peeler to remove the bark. She hummed as she worked and noticed something.

"Our heart…" She said rubbing the heart she carved all those years ago. Megan knew that he had to make this puppet really special.

"Ok who wants a new sister?" She asked her puppets. Megan laughed and held her hands up.

"Alright I hear you all." She said. She grabbed a wood chipper and marked the spots were to carve with a paintbrush. She decided to start on the head.

"I'm going to give you the most adorable face and nose. You can tell a lot about someone by looking at their face." Megan said as she started to carve the head. As the afternoon showed up, Megan was almost done with her puppet. Her creation was a little girl with a babyish face and an adorable smile that would melt your heart.

For her hair, Megan grabbed a ton of strands of golden yellow yarn and her hair reached down to the puppet's hips. The woodcarver took two rubber bands and put the puppet's hair into two ponytails. Megan grabbed a paintbrush and painted the color of her puppet's eyes.

"Here we go, brown like your momma's." Megan said. Her creation's fingers, feet, legs and arms were all connected by joints and her head was a ball and socket.

"Now to give you a name." Megan said, finally done with the puppet. She scratched her head and tried to come up with a name. The perfect name came to her mind.

"I think I'll call you, Hana!" Megan said. She looked at all her puppets.

"How does Hana sound everyone?" She playfully asked. Her puppets remained silent and she giggled and looked back at Hana.

"Then that settles it, Hana it is!" Megan said. The woodcarver attached strings to the puppet and a handle so she could control her.

"Come on, I'm gonna teach you how to walk." Megan said. Pao watched as the little wooden girl walked across the floor with Megan controlling her. She started singing a little song to the newest member of her puppet family.

**Little wooden head go play your part, bring a little joy to every heart**

**Little do you know and yet it's true, that I'm mighty proud of you**

**Little wooden feet and best of all, little wooden seat in case you fall**

Megan lifted Hana a few inches off the ground and plopped her back down. Megan laughed and so did Pao.

"You're so graceful." Megan said

**My little wooden head**

Megan then picked Hana back up and sat her down on the workbench. She looked at her puppet and smiled before yawning.

"Well, time for me to take a nap." Megan said as she went upstairs to lie down. She kicked her shoes and socks off and plopped down on her bed. Hana sat motionless on the work bench with her adorable smile and suddenly, the heart Megan carved started to glow on Hana's chest.

Her eyes started to move and the puppet then shot awake with a gasp! Megan's puppet had just come to life!

_(Please R&R)_


	2. Hana's first look at the world

_Chapter 2: Hana's first look at the world_

Hana looked around at the workshop and she had a really amazed look. Pao saw her and let out a shriek of terror. The puppet tried to get off the workbench but her strings were holding her back. She pulled on them and using all her strength she pulled herself free.

Her strings snapped off and her control device fell to the floor. Megan grunted a little in her sleep and yelled downstairs.

"Hey Pao-chan, leave that puppet alone!" She said before going back asleep. Hana stood up and looked at her hands. She widened her eyes when her fingers moved. She decided to go exploring and went upstairs while her legs wobbled. She peeked in Megan's room and saw her creator fast asleep.

"Ooh…" Hana said curiously and stepped into the bedroom. She walked up to the sleeping girl and gently poked her butt. Megan grumbled a little and threw a pillow to the side, accidently hitting Hana and knocking her over. Hana sat up and shook her head. She looked down at the pillow and threw it back at Megan.

"Hey!" Megan said sitting up and looking for the person who threw the pillow. She then looked and saw Hana and widened her eyes.

"No, it can't be…" Megan said seeing her puppet looking at her. Megan rubbed her eyes and the poor girl thought she was going crazy.

"I must be dreaming! You're not walking Hana-chan!" Megan said. Hana tilted her head and tried to repeat what Megan said.

"I-I must be dreaming… Hana… mamma, mamma!" Hana repeated in a cute voice. Megan stood up and she started to freak out.

"No no, I'm not your mamma and you can't be talking! I'm dreaming, wake me up! Wake me up!" She said grabbing a jug full of water and pouring it over her head. She rubbed her face and turned back to Hana who was lying on the ground.

"Whoo, I knew it. It was all a dream." Megan said picking up Hana and looking at her. Hana's head then turned at looked at Megan.

"I must be dreaming!" Hana yelled making Megan scream and drop her on the bed. The puppet shook her head while the woodcarver started to pace back and forth with her hand on her chin.

"T-this is so amazing. I have a walking and talking puppet without strings!" Megan said as Hana saw a dove land on a clothes wire outside of Megan's window. Hana opened the window and without Megan noticing she crawled out the window. Megan turned and saw her.

"Hana-chan, Hana-chan, come back here!" Megan said as the puppet crawled onto the roof. Megan grabbed her glasses and put her socks and shoes on. She ran outside and looked up at the roof where she saw Hana.

"Young lady get down here right now! I'm not going after you!" Megan yelled at Hana from the ground as the puppet walked off. Megan groaned and ran in the direction she was going. With Hana, the little puppet girl was walking on the rooftops as the people down below her minded their own business.

Hana looked around with really wide eyes and was fascinated by everything she saw. Down below Megan was running through the streets and looking up at the roofs for her puppet. Mario meanwhile was still singing loudly and everyone was really annoyed now.

"Please put a sock in it Mario!" the woman from before said.

On the roof, Hana saw the bird she was chasing. She tried to sneak up on it and saw it flap its wings a few times before taking off. Hana tilted her wooden head but giggled after. Megan heard her giggle and saw her standing above where people's laundry was hanging.

The little puppet lifted her arms up and started flapping them like a bird, thinking that she could fly. Megan covered her eyes as Hana jumped off the roof and fell through all the clothes lines! When she landed, a sock flew from the pile of clothes and landed in Mario's mouth plugging it up.

Megan groaned and ran to see if her puppet was ok. Hana poked her head out of the clothes pile and saw Megan.

"Mamma, mamma!" Hana said as Megan knelt down to her.

"Stop saying that, I'm not your mamma. Well, technically speaking I am but, no I'm not your mamma and you're not a real girl." Megan said.

"Real…girl?" Hana asked.

As Megan and Hana spoke, a young man Megan's age walked up to her.

"Megan?" he asked. Megan gasped, she recognized that voice. She looked and saw a young man with red, yellow and black hair. This is Yugi Moto, the love of Megan's life.

"Oh uh, hi Yugi-kun." She said. Yugi smiled and looked down at Hana who tilted her head when she saw Yugi's hair.

"And who is this?" Yugi asked. Megan looked at Hana who waved cutely and Yugi waved back.

"This is my new puppet… she still needs a ton of work though." Megan said.

"I think she's amazing." Yugi said making Hana smile cutely. Yugi then noticed that Hana was practically naked so he decided to give her some clothes.

"Here Megan, me and my grandpa made these for Light Yagami's puppets but I think she needs them more." Yugi said. Megan took the clothes from Yugi and put them on Hana.

"Thank you." She said. When she was done Hana was wearing wing hair clips, a white shirt with an orange collar and two orange flowers on it, blue short shorts with two hearts on them and orange and white shoes.

Yugi however noticed the heart carved in Hana's chest.

"You even gave her your heart." He said. Megan looked to the side and blushed.

"Our heart…" She said. Yugi looked at her.

"What?" he asked. Megan gasped and covered her cheeks, hoping desperately to hide her blushing.

"Nothing, come Hana-chan." Megan said, taking her puppet by the hand.

"Come Hana-chan, come mamma." Hana said as she and her mom started their walk towards home.

_(Please R&R)_


	3. Light Yagami, master of puppets

_Chapter 3: Light Yagami, master of puppets_

As the woodcarver and her puppet walked home, Hana was fascinated at the world and how it looked. Megan was really nervous about what people would think when they saw Hana. Many people stopped what they were doing and gasped when they saw the puppet girl walking with her mom.

Meanwhile at a clothes shop, two people were looking through the goods. The first one was a girl with long ruby red hair and she had red lipstick on. Her name was Jessie. _(Pokemon)_

The second one was her partner in crime, a man with short blue hair named James. _(Pokemon)_

These two were notorious con-artists who swindled people out of their money for a living. If you ever saw them walking on the street, it was best to turn around and go the other way and hope they didn't see you.

As Jessie preened herself in a mirror, James grabbed a scarf and put it around her neck. Jessie made an annoyed sound like a cat would and swatted his hand away.

"James, did I ask for a scarf?" She asked. Her partner became really nervous as the woman glared at him.

"No, I just think it's your color." James nervously said. It was then that Megan and Hana walked around the corner and Jessie widened her eyes.

"James, look!" She said. James turned his head and widened his eyes.

"Can you believe it, a walking puppet without strings!" Jessie said, clinging to James in excitement. As the two looked at Hana, Megan's best friend Brittney walked up to her and marveled at Hana.

"Meg-chan, she's amazing! But um how'd you make her walk with no strings?" Brittney asked.

"That's the thing, I don't know. I lied down to take a nap and poof, she was walking. What am I going to do Bri-chan, am I going crazy? I'm worried that I'll be burned at the stake!" Megan said.

"No they wouldn't do that, they'd hang you probably." Brittney said, making a sweat drop appear on Megan's head. Suddenly, the two noticed Hana was gone.

"Hana-chan, Hana-chan? Oh no not again!" Megan said. With Hana, she was looking at a little girl who had black hair and glasses named Tootie. _(Fairly Odd Parents)_

"Are you a… real girl?" Hana asked.

"Yes." Tooti said, now knowing what to say really. She looked at a little red ball she was carrying and decided to play a game of catch with Hana. She threw the ball at Hana and the ball hit her forehead and bounced to the side.

Tootie started to laugh and Hana copied it. Hana looked and saw the ball rolling away and with her arms outstretched she chased it with a huge grin.

The ball then came to a stop and a pair of hands picked it up. It was Jessie, she and James looked at the puppet with sly smiles.

"Hello." Jessie said.

"Hello." Hana repeated, waving her little wooden hand. Jessie smirked and knocked on Hana's forehead.

"She's for real alright." Jessie said when Megan came onto the scene. She didn't want Hana to hang out with the likes of those two.

"Jessie, James, sorry to interrupt but don't you two have a beggar to rob?" Megan asked hold Hana by the shoulders.

"No thanks, we've already done that!" James said, making Jessie groan a little. Her partner could be so stupid sometimes.

"Come on Hana." Megan said picking Hana up. She turned away from the two and left with her puppet.

"I don't get this Jessie, is that girl a human or a puppet?" James asked, scratching his head.

"She's a puppet, not to mention a little wooden goldmine. I know a guy who would love to meet her." Jessie said evilly.

"Ok Tootie, I'll get your stupid ball back." A voice said. Jessie panicked when she saw Tootie come around the corner with her big sister Vicky. Jessie handed the ball to James and fled the scene.

"So you think it's funny to take my sister's ball, eh tough guy?" Vicky asked before rearing back and punching James in the face!

Later that day, the two headed to a huge puppet theatre and James had received a black eye from his encounter with Vicky. Inside the theatre, some stage hands were running around on the stage while the owner watched.

The owner of the theatre was a young man with short brown hair. He was wearing an outfit colored black, his name was Light Yagami. _(Death Note)_

As the stage hands worked Light pulled a small silver box from his pocket and opened it. Inside were red chili peppers. He pulled one out and ate it. When he exhaled the pepper made his breath so hot it let off a heat wave.

Oh how Light loved the taste and burn of those peppers. He stood up and put the silver box away.

"Listen everyone, our next puppet show has to be the spectacle of the decade! Every child in this town has to be in a seat." Light said as Jessie and James entered.

"Ahh Light, so good to see you again." Jessie said. Light rolled his eyes.

"What do you two want?" he asked.

"James and I have found something that'll have people swarming to this place." Jessie said.

"Why should I believe you two? Last time you said that you showed up with James on strings and tried to pass him off as a puppet." Light said.

"We're serious this time." James said. The puppet master looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening." He said. Back and Megan's house, the woodcarver was rubbing Hana's wooden skin with sand paper. She was finally done and smiled.

"There, that didn't hurt did it?" Megan asked.

"Nope, didn't hurt." Hana said. There was a knock at the door and Megan went to go see who it was. She looked through a peep hole in the door and gasped when she saw Light outside.

She backed away from the door and grabbed Hana as Light kept knocking. Megan went to her other puppets and put Hana in between them.

"Hana-chan, stay here and be quiet! Don't even breath." Megan said. Hana nodded and held her breath as Megan answered the door.

"Oh Yagami-san, what a pleasant surprise." Megan said as Light entered her home. Jessie and James, who were behind Light attempted to enter but Megan didn't notice them and closed the door on them.

"What brings you here Yagami-san?" Megan asked as Light looked around for the puppet Jessie and James told him about.

"I need a puppet from the girl with the magic hands. I'm throwing my biggest puppet show ever and I want your newest creation." Light said as he looked among the puppets.

"Well I've been out to the forest a ton lately. I'll carve you something when I have the chance." Megan nervously said.

"Good, I need a puppet who has thin strings." Light said. Megan then got an idea and grabbed puppets of a queen and prince.

"I have just what you need. These two are made from fine cherry wood and they're on sale this week only." Megan said holding them up to Light, who wasn't impressed at all.

"Don't mess with me Megan, you tried selling those to me two years ago and I'm not buying them now." Light said as a fly flew by Hana's head, catching her attention.

"Ooh!" She said emerging from her hiding spot. Light saw her and widened his eyes, little Hana chased the fly with her arms out in front of her. She ran between Light's legs giggling cutely.

"Amazing…" Light said as Hana ran back to him. The young man caught the fly and told it to stay, he opened it and the fly was sitting in his hand.

"Yeah, little kids love bugs don't they?" Light asked. The fly then flew off and Hana chased it, telling it to stay.

"I'll take her Megan, name your price." Light said.

"I'm sorry Yagami-san but she's not for sale." Megan said.

"Megan, everything in this place is for sale." Light said as Hana kept chasing the fly.

"Yes but not her, I don't care how much you offer me Hana-chan's not for sale." Megan said. Light was getting really mad at the woodcarver.

Hana meanwhile kept chasing the fly before it flew out a window, making Hana pout cutely and stomp her little wooden foot.

"Boo!" She said angrily at the fly. Megan held up the two puppets she offered Light earlier, hoping he'd leave.

"Ok Yagami-san, I'll give you the queen and her son. This is my final offer so take it or leave it." Megan said. Light glared at Megan and took the puppets from her before dropping some silver coins in her hand.

"You're making a hugs mistake Megan. Good afternoon." He said, turning his back to her and leaving with his new puppets.

_(Please R&R)_


	4. Hana causes more trouble

_Chapter 4: Hana causes more trouble_

When morning came, some bells started ringing to signal the start of the day. All the children in the village left their homes, kissed their parents good bye and ran off to school. Hana came out of her home and she was really excited, it was her first day of school!

Megan giggled at her puppet who was bouncing all over the place.

"Mama, what are those?" Hana asked pointing at a group of kids who were holding books and laughing. One of them was playing a wooden recorder while skipping on the cobblestone road.

"Huh? Oh those, those are you school mates, girls and boys!" Megan said as she got something out for her puppet. She pulled a red apple from her pocket, shined it on her sleeve and gave it to Hana.

"Here's an apple for your teacher." Megan said giving Hana the apple. The little girl was about to join the other kids but Megan stopped her again when Pao pulled something out with his trunk. It was a book with the letters "A B C" on the front.

"Hana-chan wait, here's a school book. Now I gave away my best coat for this thing so be sure to use it ok?" Megan asked giving Hana the book. The puppet nodded and she started skipping down the road, holding the apple in one hand and the book under her arm.

"Bye mama!" Hana said.

"Bye Hana-chan, hurry back when school's over!" Megan said before happily dancing back into her house with Pao. Hana caught up with the kids of the village and skipped with them all the way to the town school.

When class started, Hana's teacher was busy reading a book to notice his students come in and he said they could sit anywhere they wanted. Hana sat at the back, while Kotake and Tamaki were seated in front of her.

Class finally started and the teacher put his book away. The kid's teacher was a really creepy looking man with black hair , glasses and a hunchback. His name was Mr. Crocker. _(Fairly Odd Parents)_

"Ok class let's see if your puny minds can answer this simple question. What separates humans from animals?" Mr. Crocker asked as he drew a stick figure and cartoon lion on a chalk board.

"Human's can cry, Mr. Crocker." Tamaki said, raising her hand. All the students whispered to each other and nodded. Mr. Crocker on the other hand had a really happy smile.

"Ahh tears. Nothing brings me more joy then watching a child cry." He thought before continuing his lesson. Kotake and Tamaki meanwhile decided to have some fun with the new girl.

"So Hana, you ever get termites?" Kotake asked. Hana tilted her head cutely.

"What's a termite?" She asked, repositioning her head.

"They're bugs." Tamaki said with an evil grin.

"Ooh Hana-chan likes bugs!" Hana said with a huge smile.

"You wouldn't like these ones, they eat wood." Tamaki said giving Hana a friendly kick in the leg. Hana giggled and kicked Tamaki back.

"Ow! Jeez, this kid's got a real kicking leg on her." Tamaki said.

"Hey, leave my friend alone blondie!" Kotake said before popping Hana in the nose. It hurt his hand however seeing as how Hana was made of wood.

"Hey, leave my friend alone blondie." Hana repeated before punching Kotake in the face, knocking him to the floor. All the kids started to laugh and Mr. Crocker noticed as Kotake got back in his seat, holding his cheek.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked turning away from the chalkboard. All the kids quieted down and one of them pointed at Hana.

"The new girl punched Kotake, Mr. Crocker." He said. The teacher narrowed his eyes at the blonde haired puppet and she whimpered a little.

"Did you punch Kotake, kid?" Mr. Crocker asked. Hana really didn't want to get in trouble so she said the first thing that came to her head.

"N-no…" She said. When she did however, something bizarre happened. Hana's nose started to grow! All the kids widened their eyes and gasped.

"How'd you do that?" A boy asked.

"Shush! How is this possible, children's noses don't grow! There can only be one explanation for this, this must be the work of… **FAIRY GOD** **PARENTS!**" Mr. Crocker yelled as he flipped out quickly.

He then calmed down and thought of a more reasonable explanation, which was really rare for him in this case. He knelt down next to Hana and put his head next to hers.

"Little girl, you're not lying to me are you?" He calmly asked Hana.

"Um, no." Hana said. Her nose grew a few more inches and she gasped with her eyes wide. Mr. Crocker definitely knew something was up. He stood up and addressed his class.

"Now class, this is a prime example of people who lie. There are two types, lies that sprout short legs and lies that grow long noses. And if there's one thing I won't tolerate in this class, it's a liar." He said as he stood in front of the room.

"Now tell the truth, if you didn't punch Kotake then how did he get on the floor?" Crocker politely asked and Hana was really nervous now. She thought of everything she could to make her teacher think she was telling the truth.

"I didn't punch Kotake, he punched himself! No wait, a mean man came in through the window and punched Kotake and he tried to punch him back!" Hana said as her nose kept growing longer and longer until it poked her teacher in the chest.

All the kids laughed as Hana tilted her head up making her nose aim at Crocker's face. The little puppet then felt a tickle on her nose.

"Ah, ah, ah…" She said. Crocker widened his eyes, knowing that this girl was about to sneeze.

"Tamaki, handkerchief!" Crocker said making Tamaki get out of her seat and pull a handkerchief out of her pocket. She almost made it to the front of the class when suddenly…

"Ah-choo!" Hana sneezed! A huge lump flew through her nose and Crocker was shot in the face with a blast of saw dust. Tamaki winced and cleaned off her teacher's glasses before running back to her seat.

"Uh, Mr. Crocker, I did punch Kotake, and I'm very sorry." Hana said, making her nose shrink a few inches.

"You should've thought of that earlier. Now out!" Mr. Crocker said as he wiped the saw dust off himself. Hana got out of her desk and slowly walked to the front of the class.

"And I'm sorry for kicking that girl too." Hana said. Her nose shrank more and when she reached the exit of the room she stopped.

"But I'm very sorry for lying." She said, making her nose shrink back to normal size. The little puppet left the class room with her head hanging low.

* * *

><p>When she left the school, Hana knew she couldn't go home right away. Her mom would kill her if she knew what happened.<p>

She walked through town and then something caught her eye, she stopped in front of the town bakery and saw a little fat boy named Agustus Gloop eating an éclair. He snorted like a pig quickly as he ate more and more.

Hana tilted her head at the fat boy and when she lifted her head back up she noticed that a plate of éclairs were left out. Hana looked around before grabbing one and taking a bite out of it. She widened her eyes at how good it tasted, she wanted more!

Inside the bakery, Agustus' mother Mrs. Gloop was adding the finishing touches to a really tasty looking cake. She put some icing on it as her husband Mr. Gloop marveled at his wife's creation.

"This looks magnificent!" Mr. Gloop said, making his wife beam with happiness.

"Thank you darling, this cake took me all week to finish, I think the magistrate is going to love it!" Mrs. Gloop said.

Mr. Gloop went to go take care of something and then he heard something. He looked down and saw a pair of wooden hands grabbing éclair's and bonbons off a platter. Hana looked at him with bonbons in both her hands and she smiled.

"Don't eat that!" The man yelled, pointing at Hana. Mrs. Gloop came in with a platter of small cakes.

"I'm not eating anything darling." She said.

"Not you, look!" Mr. Gloop yelled. His wife looked down and saw Hana before screaming and dropping the platter to the floor.

"So you're a bad girl huh?" Mrs. Gloop asked angrily.

"Yes, a very bad girl!" Hana giggled. Mrs. Gloop grabbed a rolling pin and ran towards Hana, making the puppet girl gasp and run for cover! The whole bakery erupted into madness and people ran to go see what the matter was.

Two of those people happened to be Jessie and James.

"Well look who it is." Jessie said with a smirk. Back inside the bakery Mrs. Gloop grabbed a wooden paddle and tried to hit Hana with it.

Outside Megan was humming to herself while on her way home after running some errands and then saw people crowding around the bakery.

"Huh?" She asked and went to go join everyone.

"What's going on?" Megan asked.

"You're not gonna believe this, a little blonde haired girl is causing all the trouble!" A man said.

"Little blonde girl…?" Megan asked, fearing the worst. Mrs. Gloop made one last attempt to get Hana, she swung the wooden paddle, smacking her prized cake! The cake splattered over the windows and a piece of it nailed Mrs. Gloop in the face.

She fell backwards and her head hit some pans, launching them forward and breaking the bakery's windows. The chaos ended when some police men ran in and saw Hana, her mouth covered with icing.

"Hana-chan?" Megan asked as she entered the bakery. Mrs. Gloop stood up and saw Megan standing there.

"Mama! Want some?" Hana asked, holding an éclair up to her mom.

"M-Megan, this girl is yours? Arrest them, arrest both of them!" Mrs. Gloop yelled as she started to cry. The two police men grabbed Megan's arms and put some hand cuffs on her.

"Ok, you're under arrest woodcarver!" One officer growled. Hana managed to escape by running through the crowd's legs and away from the bakery.

"Guess what James? I think our job just got a whole lot easier." Jessie said.

_(Please R&R)_


	5. Majo Rika, the talking frog

_Chapter 5: Majo Rika, the talking frog_

Later that night, Hana cleaned herself up and walked through the empty town streets with her head down. She felt really bad about getting her mom in trouble, she didn't mean too. She was just having fun.

She passed by a house with a lit window and looked up into it. She saw a woman named Serena tucking her little girl Rini into bed.

"Come on Rini, time for bed." Serena said as Rini crawled into bed. Serena kissed her forehead and hugged her daughter.

"I love you mama." Rini said. Hana looked up at them with sadness and her lower lip quivered.

"I love you mama…" She whispered to herself. As Hana kept walking home, she heard the croaking sounds of some frogs hiding in patches of grass. She had no idea however what was making those sounds so she went to investigate.

She knelt down and pushed the grass apart when suddenly a green shape leaped out from the grass and clung to Hana's face! The little puppet screamed and waved her arms around before grabbing the green shape and throwing it off the side hard.

She panted and sighed in relief. She finally made it home and went inside, she looked and saw Pao was fast asleep and a fire was in the fireplace. Hana was still as depressed as ever at all the trouble she caused.

"Hana-chan can't do anything right…" She said. The little puppet then heard the croaking sound again and saw a familiar shape silhouetted against one of the window curtains.

"Boy if I had a gold coin for every time I've heard that…" The shape said. Hana gasped in shock and picked up a wooden mallet. She threw it at the shape and scared it away. The shape hopped to the side and Hana was finally able to get a good look at it.

It was a little green frog with a single curly hair on its head. It had long eyelashes, big red lips and a purple pearl was tied around its neck by a blue string.

"So do you always throw people you've just met against a wall?" The frog asked. Hana tilted her head at the strange little creature.

"A-are you a termite?" She asked. A sweat drop appeared on the frog's head, was this kid stupid or something?

"Do I look like a termite to you kid? I'm a frog and if I was a termite, I wouldn't bother eating you." The frog said hopping in front of Hana.

"My name is Majo Rika." The frog said with a bow before hopping on the floor and warming herself up by the fireplace.

"Majo Rika? Ok, I'm…" Hana said before Majo Rika cut her off.

"Hana, I know. News here spreads really fast at least it does for me. I've been living here for more then one hundred years." Majo Rika said hopping onto Hana's shoulder.

"I don't do this for anyone but I'm going to be your best friend." Majo Rika said.

"Why would I want a frog as a friend?" Hana asked, making Majo Rika do an anime fall. She shot back up and landed in front of Hana again. Hana looked down at her while the frog spoke to her.

"Trust me I think you'll need my help. I can tell you want to be a real girl but you have to work hard for it. I mean look at you." Majo Rika said as she stood up and marched to the left.

"You're mom's in jail, you're all alone, you almost killed me in the alley, so I think… WE WORK HARD AND GET OUR FRIENDSHIP ON TRACK!" She yelled, jumping up and waving her arms.

"Sorry, didn't mean to yell." Majo Rika said when there was a knock at the door. The frog squeaked and jumped into Hana's pocket.

"Ok, answer the door and be polite." Majo Rika said, ducking into Hana's pocket. The little puppet opened the door and saw two policemen! They grabbed her by the arms and took her away.

That morning, Hana was taken to a court room. Some guards fricked her to make sure she wasn't hiding anything. One guard felt Majo Rika in her pocket and pulled her out.

"Eww, a frog!" The guard said as Majo Rika wriggled in his hand.

"You better put me down right now or else I'll pop you in the nose!" Majo Rika said. The guard just took Majo Rika outside and let her go. He closed the door and the frog banged against it.

"Let me in, let me in right now!" She yelled. She grumbled and hopped away to find another way in. Hana was then taken into the court room. She looked around at everything and whimpered in fright.

Hana saw that several villagers were in the room and the judge banged his gavel.

"Court is now in session!" He said as some policemen brought in a familiar face in. It was Megan, her wrists in shackles.

"Case number 464 your honor, the people vs. Megan Makihatayama." An officer said, making Megan stand next to Hana. Majo Rika meanwhile hopped on a window sill and looked in.

"Mama!" Hana squealed, hugging her mom's legs. Megan smiled and looked down at Hana.

"Everything will be ok Hana-chan." She said. Mrs. Gloop then emerged from the stands along with her husband and pointed at Hana.

"There she is your honor, right there! That's the little scoundrel who destroyed my store!" Mrs. Gloop said, stamping her foot.

"Are you done?" The judge asked in an annoyed tone.

"No I am not!" The huge woman said. The judge banged his gavel and pointed at Mrs. Gloop with it.

"Arrest her!" He said. Some cops walked up to her and she held her hands up.

"Now I'm done." She said as she and her husband sat back down. The judge looked at Megan and she looked up at him in fright.

"Megan, since you are responsible for this… um… puppet how do you plead?" The judge asked.

"Guilty your honor." Megan said, everyone whispered to each other.

"Very well, to cover the damages you will pay 5,000 lira to the Gloop family and pay another 10,000 to the court." The judge said.

"B-but your honor, that's a whole three years pay! I don't have that kind of money" Megan said.

"If you can't pay then you will be sent to prison." The judge said hitting his gavel.

"Three years locked away!" He said. The cops were about to take Megan away when a "friend" of hers interrupted. It was Light.

"Your honor, I have a proposal. I'll offer to pay the fines for our dear Megan." Light said.

"Very generous of you Light." The judge said. Light smirked and wiped some of his brown hair out of his face.

"Of course, for helping Megan out I expect something in return. I ask to take Hana off of Megan's hands." He said. Megan gasped.

"No Light I told you, any other puppet but her! I'll do anything I'll work for you all day and night for the rest of my life! Just don't take Hana-chan…" Megan said.

"Oh Megan, you haven't learned anything have you? Little Hana needs a home, a good home. All you can offer is to feed her table scraps and she'll freeze on winter nights. But with me, she can have a family." Light said.

"What's a family mama?" Hana asked. Poor Megan looked like she was about to cry.

"Aww, I know this is tough for you, nobody should ever face a problem like this." Light said. He then looked at Hana who was still clinging to Megan's leg.

"Hana, come with me and I'll give you a life children can only dream of!" Light said.

"Well Megan, what's your choice?" The judge asked. All eyes in the room were on her. Megan looked in the crowd and saw Yugi there. She bit her lip and a tear slid down her cheek.

"Hana-chan…?" Megan asked. Hana looked up at her.

"Yes mama?" She asked.

"L-listen to me, you're going to go with Light ok?" She asked.

"But I don't wanna go with him, I wanna stay with you." Hana said.

"I know but… I don't have any other choice." Megan said.

"You're my mama." Hana said. Megan in a small fit of rage she knelt down and grabbed Hana's shoulders.

"Hana-chan, I can't be your mama. You're a puppet, you're made of wood, not skin. You're not a real girl! Now go, please!" Megan said standing up and looking away with a hurt look.

Hana's lower lip quivered and she made small crying sounds. Light picked her up and looked at her.

"Let's go, my daughter." He said as he left the court room with Hana. The little puppet sniffled and hugged Light. After they left, Megan was crying her eyes out.

Later the woodcarver was set free and as she walked home, she bumped into Yugi.

"Megan? Oh Megan, I'm so sorry." Yugi said. Megan sighed and looked at him.

"Yugi-kun, I've made one of the biggest mistakes of my life." She said before walking away with tears in her eyes.

_(Please R&R)_


	6. What are we made of?

_Chapter 6: What are we made of?_

The next day, Hana was all ready for her big stage debut! People from all over the town and some from out of town were there to see her. Finally the lights dimmed and everyone quieted down. Light raised his hands up, signaling for the curtain to rise.

The people in the audience saw several puppets in ancient clothing along with an ancient Rome backdrop. The people controlling the puppets started to sing while a puppet conductor led the orchestra.

_No to tyranny, he shall not have his pleasure, for goodness shall prevail!_

_No to villainy, to save our greatest treasure, in this we cannot…_

The prince puppet sang the next part along with his people while his puppet mom watched from a balcony.

_In this we cannot fail!_

As the show went on, Light looked at all the town's children in their seats, watching the show with wide eyes.

"Look at all those little pieces of gold." He whispered to himself. Hana then appeared, dressed in a Roman general outfit and armed with a sword.

Flight of the Valkyries started playing as Hana flew in on a cloud. Everyone cheered for her and Kotake stood up in the audience!

"Yeah, Hana!" he yelled. Up near the ceiling, Majo Rika was watching her while eating some candy she found on the ground.

"Looking good Hana!" Majo Rika said. Hana gulped and started to sing.

**All the world is waiting, the kingdom I must save, no time for hesitating, if only I were brave!**

**Yes I must be the hero it's my call that's my cue! It's everything or nothing!**

"Look out, she's coming through!" The puppet queen said and as Hana stepped off the cloud, she accidently tripped over her cape and fell into the orchestra pit.

"Hey watch it!" Someone yelled as Hana tried to get out. Music sheets flew up and different instruments were heard.

"Pardon me Ms. excuse Hana-chan, coming through!" The puppet said as Majo Rika groaned and face palmed herself. The puppet then got out of the pit and held her sword up.

"I'll save you!" She said. Suddenly, a loud growling sound was heard and a huge pair of legs walked onto the stage. A long gray beard was being dragged along the stage as the legs walked towards Hana.

"PUNY PEASTANTS, MOVE OVER!" Light said into a megaphone behind stage.

_Behold the giant, we stand our ground defiant!_

_THE KINGDOM SHALL BE MINE!_

Hana gulped again as she looked up at the giant.

"Hey, you up there with the b-beard!" She said before singing more. Meanwhile in the audience, James squeaked and hugged onto Jessie. The woman glared and brushed her friend off.

**I was made of freedom, nobody pulls my strings, and I can equal anyone in all the grownup things!**

**I will do or die for I know one thing after all, the bigger any giant comes the harder he may fall!**

Hana then jabbed the giant in the foot with her sword. Light roared into the megaphone as the giant legs fell forward. Hana squealed and ran out of the way as the giant hit the ground, defeated.

Everyone cheered for Hana and the little puppet looked out at everyone with a huge grin. They loved her, they really loved her! She then ran back stage where Light was waiting.

"You were right, an actor's life is for me!" Hana said to Light. The young man gave her a fake smile and patted her head.

"Of course you do, everyone loves being a star." He said, reaching into his pocket. He opened his hand and showed Hana four gold coins.

"Now Hana, these are all yours! You can buy anything you want." Light said and Hana got really excited.

"Like a high silk hat and a silver cane, or a watch of gold with a diamond chain?" She asked giddily, even though she didn't know what diamond was.

"Of course you can Hana, and there's more where that came from. Now hurry kid, get ready for your next scene." Light said, he then looked off to the side and snapped his fingers.

"Champagne, now!" He said walking off. Majo Rika then slid down to Hana on a rope.

"Ok Hana, lesson time. Remember to always avoid temptation, all that applause may be good now but it'll all come crashing down soon. Besides everyone knows love lasts forever." She said.

"But Majo Rika, I do have love. Light really loves me." She said. Majo Rika groaned and shook her little green head.

"You call that love? That creep doesn't love you he's using you to make money! That slime balls up to something and you're helping him." Majo Rika said.

"No offence Majo Rika, but why do you have to make things so hard for me?" Hana asked.

"No pain, no gain." She said, shrugging. She then saw Light coming back and the frog jumped back into Hana's pocket where she hid from sight.

"They love us Hana, wait till they see what I have for them next." Light told the little puppet. The two then heard music playing.

"Hana, you're on!" He said as Hana ran back to the stage. The little puppet and the other puppets then arrived back on stage in a huge boat! Fake water was on the stage and the words "LIBERTAS" was on the boat's sail.

Everyone cheered as Hana and the prince puppet sang as the queen watched the two from the deck of the ship.

_What are we made of?_

**Can we know what we will be?**

_What are the chances…_

**I can find the better path… **_The better life…_** The better me!**

Everyone then joined in!

**What are we made of?**

Hana and the prince looked at each other and took their hands into one another's.

_If you think you know the answer…_

**Turn around… _think again_**

Suddenly, the music became really grim as a huge sea monster with razor sharp teeth appeared from the right side of the stage!

"CAROBONZA!" The queen yelled as the other puppets sang.

_A fire breathing monster!_

_Alas we are undone!_

Backstage, a man holding Light's pepper box opened it and the young man pulled out two of the red hot peppers and grabbed a nozzle.

"Sit back and watch the fireworks." Light said, eating the peppers. He then breathed into the nozzle and fire shot out of the sea monster's mouth towards the boat.

_Hail the general she'll make her mark indelible!_

_For now the chosen one, has begun!_

Hana watched with wide eyes as the sea monster kept shooting fire from its mouth. Majo Rika then crawled onto Hana's shoulder and pointed at the prop.

"See Hana, this is how much that creep loves you! You can save the other puppets if you want." She said.

"Now's your chance to do what's right Hana, those puppets are all your brother's and sisters!" Majo Rika said. Hana then looked at Light and shook her head.

"Hey, stop it!" She said.

"Excellent acting Hana!" Light said. Hana then glared at him and threw her sword down onto the deck of the boat.

"My mama made these puppets, I won't let them burn!" She said, grabbing the puppet strings of the prince and queen. She completely surprised one puppeteer and he fell from the top of the stage and slammed into the monster.

The monster prop turned to the side and accidently lit the back drop on fire! Hana gasped as the stage started to be set ablaze. She held the prince and queen puppets in her arms and looked around in fright.

Majo Rika jumped down and looked up at her.

"Let's get out of here!" Majo Rika said. Hana nodded and the two ran off stage. People ran from their seats and out of the theatre screaming the entire time. Hana and Majo Rika meanwhile bumped into Light!

"Come here you little…" he said reaching for Hana. Before he could grab her, a piece of flaming debris fell down in front of him. He backed away and Hana and Majo Rika finally escaped the burning theatre into a back alley.

As they ran, the puppet's controlling devices were dragged along the ground and suddenly, they got stuck in a gate Hana and Majo Rika squeezed through. Hana gasped and dropped the puppets.

"Leave them!" Majo Rika said as Hana picked her frog friend up and held her in her hands as they ran away into the night.

Light meanwhile exited the theatre and he was furious! He saw Hana running away and sent two of his men after her. Jessie and James walked up to Light.

"So Light, sorry things didn't work out the way we planned." Jessie said.

"I thought it went really well. So are you going to pay us now?" James asked. Light laughed mockingly at them before grabbing the two by their throats.

"Pay you? I'll kill you both if you don't find that puppet!" He said, releasing them. The two nodded and ran off. In the back alley, Megan looked and saw her puppets unsigned.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought you both burned. But where's my little Hana-chan?" Megan asked as she picked the puppets up. She then looked around and left the alley with her puppets.

With Hana, she and Majo Rika made it to a bridge spanning a river. Hana put Majo Rika down on the bridge and took her costume off quickly, revealing her normal clothes underneath.

"Thank goodness that's over." Majo Rika said, wiping her forehead.

"There she is, on the bridge! Grab her!" One lf Light's men said. Hana gasped and grabbed Majo Rika. She held her close as she jumped off the bridge into the river. As she floated down stream with Majo Rika, Hana looked up at the night sky and saw the moon shining brightly.

In her head, Hana heard the rest of the song she was singing and she listened to its message.

_What are we made of?_

_Just for this moment take your life into your hands!_

_You'll decide, what you are made of_

**What it is that I can be!**

Hana then laid her head down into the water and put Majo Rika on her chest.

_Turn around, think again!_

"Good night Majo Rika." Hana said.

"Good night Hana." Majo Rika said before the two fell asleep as they peacefully floated down the river.

_(Please R&R)_


	7. Hana and the miracle tree scam

_Chapter 7: Hana and the miracle tree scam_

The next morning, Megan had just woken up and gotten dressed. She was really worred about what became of Hana and she hoped that her little puppet would come home. There was a knock at the door and Megan gasped.

"Hana-chan!" She said, answering it only to be greeted by Yugi.

"Oh Yugi-kun, did you find anything?" she asked as the man of her dreams entered.

"No, I couldn't find Hana anywhere. I went all over town and couldn't find her, so I went to my friend Joey if he had seen Hana and he said no. Then I went to see Tristan and he said no, but then I went to go see Majo Ruka, the witch who hasn't spoken in years." Yugi said.

"What did she say?" Megan asked in anticipation.

"Nothing... but she gave me something, this." Yugi said, dropping a stick into Megan's hand. The woodcarver raised an eyebrow and looked at it.

"A stick? What does that mean?" Megan asked.

"Think about it Megan, Hana's probably really scared to come home, that she'll be in a ton of trouble if she does. Where would you go if you were her?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know really, someplace where I felt safe, a place where nothing could hurt me." Megan said, twirling the stick between her fingers.

"But where?" Yugi asked. Megan then widened her eyes and smiled.

"The woods! She's in the woods!" Megan said. Yugi smiled and opened the front door.

"What are we waiting for, let's go get her." Yugi said as he left the house with Megan close behind.

Meanwhile out in the woods, after waking up on the shore Hana was walking through the forest with Majo Rika hopping next to her. Hana took a deep whiff of the air and sighed with a grin.

"Hana-chan loves the smell of pine." Hana said.

"You're telling me, they should find a way to put that smell in bottles so you can spray it in your home." Majo Rika said as she hopped on the ground. Hana then looked ahead and saw a familiar spot.

It was the tree she grew from all those years ago. She widened her eyes and ran to it and Majo Rika followed. Hana looked at the spot and smiled, small vines and leaves had grown on the dead tree but it made Hana feel really good.

"This is where I belong." She said putting her back up against the tree. She took some of the vines and draped them around her body.

"Don't get too comfortable Hana, you can't stay here." Majo Rika said jumping onto a log. Hana looked down at her and frowned.

"Could you go away Majo Rika, please? Hana-chan's really happy here." Hana said.

"But you can't stay here, you've gotta get home to Megan!" Majo Rika said. Hana yawned cutely and closed her eyes.

"Bye…" Hana said as she drifted off and the frog didn't notice you could say.

"Come on Hana, we've gotta get going, follow me!" Majo Rika said, hopping away from the puppet and into the woods. When noon came, Hana was snoring cutely and soon she heard a sound, a pecking sound.

She shot awake and looked around.

"Majo Rika?" she asked not seeing her frog friend. The puppet then looked up and saw a strange animal, it was a bird known as a woodpecker.

The woodpecker saw Hana and tilted its head. It then flew down at her and the puppet screamed as the bird tried to peck her head.

"Ahh, hey leave Hana-chan alone!" The puppet said as she started to run away from the bird. Meanwhile, Jessie and James were riding on a cart being pulled by a small horse and Jessie was giving James an earful.

"Let's get into the puppet business you said, we'll be millionaires you said and I believed you like an idiot!" Jessie yelled making James wince.

"Sorry…" he said. Suddenly the two heard a familiar voice and saw a familiar puppet running away a few feet away from them.

"Look, it's her!" James said as Jessie's jaw dropped. They sped the cart up as Hana looked and saw some wooden gates that led to a church with a wall surrounding it. Hana ran inside and slammed the door just as the bird dove at her.

The woodpecker got stuck in the door like a dart on a dartboard. Jessie and James got off the cart and James, noticing the woodpecker opened the gate and bowed politely.

"Pardon me sir." He said as he and Jessie went in and shut the door again. With Hana, she looked around a bit and heard the church bells ringing. She entered the church and saw some priests on their knees praying in front of a huge cross.

Hana looked and saw a pan with some coins in it. She tilted her head before pulling a coin out of her pocket and dropping it into the pan. The little "cling" sound it made created an echo and it caught Jessie's ear.

"Come on." She told James as the two followed the echo. They entered the church and saw the gold coin Hana put in. Jessie took it out and the two's jaws dropped. Jessie put the coin in her pocket and saw Hana sitting down.

"Let's blow off Light for just a few more minutes." Jessie whispered as she and James crept towards Hana. James went around and Jessie sat next to Hana. The two sat next to her and hummed casually.

Hana looked at the two of them and gasped.

"Hey, I know who you two are you're friends with that Light jerk!" Hana said.

"No we're not. We've left him and are here to ask for forgiveness." Jessie said as she bowed her head.

"What's forgiveness?" Hana asked as she tilted her head.

"Well forgiveness is when you did something wrong, and you want someone to tell you that it wasn't wrong." James said loudly. One priest turned to him and shushed him before going back to praying.

Hana looked up at a figure who was on a cross and who was wearing a crown of thorns. She spoke to the figure on the cross.

"Please forgive me for not being a real girl…" Hana whispered. It was then that Jessie got an idea.

"You know something kid, it's possible for you to become a real girl." Jessie said. Hana looked up at her.

"How?" She asked.

"All you need is a miracle." Jessie said. Hana tilted her head once again.

"But how do I get a miracle?" She asked.

"Oh Hana, it's easy, all you need is enough of these." Jessie said, pulling Hana's gold coin from her pocket and showing it to her.

"Ooh, I have enough then. See, I have more!" Hana said, pulling out the other coins Light gave her. Jessie and James gasped and they held their chests. They took deep breaths so they could calm down and Jessie started to sweet talk Hana.

"Lucky for you I know a little secret to get a miracle, you plant these gold coins in the Field of Miracles." Jessie said. Hana widened her eyes and stared off into space.

"Field of Miracles…" She said with a grin.

Later that day, the two took Hana out to a small field where she dug a hole and when it was deep enough, Jessie gave Hana more instructions.

"Ok, now you put your gold in the bottom of the hole and let it cook for one hour." Jessie said. Hana nodded and dropped her remaining gold pieces into the hole and covered them with dirt.

When that was done the two led Hana to a small clock tower and Jessie pointed at the face of the clock.

"Ok Hana, see that clock there? You have to stand here and wait for the big hand to go all the way around and when it reaches the top, that's an hour. When the hour has passed, you can go get your miracle." Jessie said.

"Ok Hana-chan can do that." Hana said putting her hands behind her back and looking up at the clock. James watched with her and when Jessie saw this she groaned and pulled her partner away. They left the little puppet standing there watching the clock.

So Hana stood there for what felt like forever waiting for her miracle to grow. As she waited, a familiar frog came hopping down the road.

"There you are! What happened I thought you were going home?" Majo Rika said as she jumped on Hana's shoulder.

"Not now Majo Rika, I'm waiting for an hour to pass." Hana said as Majo Rika scratched her head.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"So I can get a miracle. Here's how it works, you take some gold, bury it in a hole let it cook for an hour and…" Hana said before Majo Rika interrupted her.

"Uh Hana, you may be a cute puppet but you're not really the sharpest tool in the shed. And besides, if you just go home then all the real girl stuff can take care of itself." Majo Rika said.

"Not until I get my miracle. Do you want one Majo Rika?" Hana asked. The little frog looked down and frowned.

"Well, thanks but no thanks really. I don't believe in miracles…" Majo Rika said, making Hana gasp and also making Majo Rika fall off her shoulder.

"Majo Rika, why don't you believe in miracles?" Hana asked. Majo Rika rubbed her head and looked up at the puppet.

"I don't know I just don't. I never thought about it before to be honest…" Majo Rika said.

"But what I do know is that miracles don't grow on trees, they have to come from the heart." Majo Rika said. Hana sighed and smiled at her little froggy friend. Suddenly, the clock's bell started to ring.

Hana squealed and ran back to the small field and Majo Rika groaned.

"No wonder she keeps getting into trouble, I think Megan also gave her a little wooden brain!" Majo Rika said before hopping after Hana. But unknown to the two, Megan and Yugi were on a cart that was a few feet away from the clock tower, looking for Hana.

"Hana-chan!" Megan called out. Speaking of Hana, the little puppet dug the hole back up hoping to find a miracle but all she found was just dirt, and her gold pieces were gone.

"Stupid Hana-chan!" Hana said, stomping her foot again. Majo Rika frowned and later, the two were sitting on a rock.

"Miracles don't grow on trees miracles don't grow on trees…" Hana said to herself while Majo Rika took a nap. The puppet sighed and woke the frog up.

"Come on Majo Rika, let's go home." Hana said.

"Finally…" Majo Rika yawned when suddenly the two heard a small rumbling sound. They looked and saw a big black carriage being pulled by brown furred donkeys and it was filled to the brim with kids. Majo Rika squeaked in fear and hid in a tulip.

"Ok Hana, let's see if you've learned anything. If they offer you a ride, tell them no!" Majo Rika said. The carriage passed by Hana and she saw a familiar face.

"Hey it's Hana!" It was Kotake, Tamaki was next to him and all the kids were cheering.

"Stop!" Kotake yelled at the driver and the driver did just that. The carriage stopped and Kotake got out.

"Hana, you've gotta come with us we're going to this great place!" Kotake said and Hana screatched the back of her wooden head.

"Well I was going to go home. My mama's probably worried about me." Hana said.

"Oh come on, this place we're going to sounds amazing! There's no rules, no school, no parents, and it's just for kids!" Kotake said. Hana started to smile at the thought of this mysterious place.

"Ok, I'll go! Bye Majo Rika!" Hana said and the frog gasped when she heard that.

"Wait what, goodbye?" Majo Rika said as Hana got into the carriage. The frog started hopping quickly after the carriage.

"Hey Hana, wait up!" She said jumping onto the back. Majo Rika found a comfortable spot on the back of the carriage and groaned.

"Well here we go again." She said.

_(Please R&R)_


	8. Welcome to the land of toys

_Chapter 8: Welcome to the land of toys_

As the carriage kept moving, all the kids kept cheering and Hana loved every second of it. She stuck her head out the window and cheered along with them.

"This is going to be fun!" She yelled.

"Yeah yeah, sure." Kotake said, not hearing what she said. As they kept going, Megan and Yugi passed by and Megan widened her eyes when she saw Hana's long blonde hair.

"Yugi-kun, look! It's her!" Megan said pointing at the carriage as Hana stuck her head back in. Megan made her cart go faster but the carriage was way ahead of Megan and Yugi.

It drove along a dirt road and as it went deeper into the forest and up into the mountains, the carriage approached a waterfall. A lot of the kids stuck their heads out of the carriage and so did Hana.

"Yahoo, Hana-chan's gonna be a real girl!" the puppet cheered. The carriage then drove under the waterfall and because of that, the rubber bands in Hana's yellow yarn hair came undone and fell off her, making her golden hair flow freely.

The carriage entered a secret tunnel that was behind the waterfall and sadly, Megan and Yugi didn't notice this, they went down a separate path that led towards a beach.

When the carriage left the tunnel, all the kids saw a huge amusement park with rides, fireworks, and who knows what else.

Standing at the gate of the place was a woman wearing a red and black jester outfit, her name was Harley Quinn. _(Batman)_

As the kids got out of the carriage, a huge stone statue of Poseidon, the god of the ocean, started spewing water from its mouth onto the track of the park's main attraction, a huge roller coaster.

As it did, Light was watching from afar and he looked at all the kids where were ready to have some fun.

"Act like a jackass if you have the nerve, drink up the water and get what you deserve. Be wicked and naughty, come drink from my fountain then I will be rich, king of the mountain." Light said to himself.

All the kid stood outside the gate and Harley Quinn smiled at all of them. She held her arms up and announced the kids their welcome.

"Welcome to Paese dei Balocchi, the Land of Toys!" She called and all the kids got even more excited. Hana smiled while Majo Rika raised an eyebrow at the clown girl.

"But first we have to set up some rules." Harley said looking down daintily and the children.

"Wait a minute, I thought there weren't any rules around here!" Kotake said angrily. Harley giggled and put her hands on the gate.

"I forgot, we only have one rule around here, have fun!" Harley said, pushing the gate open! All the kids cheered and ran into the park and their jaws dropped, there were tables of cake, candy and pies.

Puddles of mud to wrestle in, windows to break, pillows to fight with, everything a child ever wanted.

"That's more like it!" Kotake yelled as he and the others ran in.

**(Soundtrack for this part: Stephen King's IT theme)**

A clown standing on a barrel was shouting things through a megaphone while the kids ran around and played.

"Right here kids, it's all right here! Get your cake, candy, pies, dill pickles and ice cream. Eat all you want, be a pig, stuff your face, it's all yours kids it's all yours!" The clown yelled. Hana looked around at everything this park had.

She saw some kids wrestling in the mud, some were smashing windows with rocks, some were tearing out pages from books, pillow fighting and stuffing their faces with a ton of junk food.

Hana met up with Kotake again and the two saw a tent with a scary looking statue urging them to come inside. They saw kids beating the snot out of each other inside the tent.

"The rough house, the rough house! It's the roughest toughest joint you've ever seen, come in and pick a fight kids!" The statue said.

"Oh wow, we gotta check this out! Come on Hana let's go hit someone in the nose." Kotake said to his friend.

"Why?" Hana asked.

"Just for the fun of it." Kotake said, Hana shrugged and followed him inside. In another part of the park, some Indian statues were throwing cigars at the kids!

"Tobacco Row, Tobacco Row, get your cigars, cigarettes and chewing tobacco! Come on in and smoke your heads off kids, nobody's going to stop you!" Another clown said. Majo Rika meanwhile was looking for Hana while avoiding being crushed.

"Hana, Hana where are you? There's something fishy about all this, I gotta get her out of here." Majo Rika said. She then found Hana and Tamaki smashing really expensive China with baseball bats.

"This is so much fun!" Tamaki said, shattering a plate with her bat while holding a cigar in her mouth.

"Hana! What are you doing?" Majo Rika asked as she hopped onto a table. Hana looked down at her and the frog was as angry as ever.

"Look at you! You're acting like an idiot, how are you gonna be a real girl now?" Majo Rika yelled while flailing her arms.

"Calm down Majo Rika, I'm just having fun." Hana said.

"You call this fun? You're making an idiot out of yourself, what would your mom say?" Majo Rika asked and Hana felt a bit guilty. Suddenly their talk got interrupted.

"Hey a frog, let's tear its legs off!" A girl said. Majo Rika screamed as some kids chased her away and all Hana did was shrug before going back to playing.

* * *

><p>With Megan and Yugi, the two arrived at a beach and the two looked around for traces of Hana. Megan then found the rubber bands she used to tie Hana's hair up and the woodcarver got a crazy theory. She looked out towards the ocean.<p>

"Yugi-kun, I think Hana's out there." She said. Yugi looked at Megan like she was crazy.

"What makes you think she's out there?" He asked. Megan put her hands over her heart and got a determined look.

"She has to be, I'm going to go find her!" She said, seeing a rowboat. The woodcarver put the rubber bands in her pocked and she started to push the boat into the water.

"Megan wait, you're crazy!" Yugi said but Megan didn't listen.

"I already let something I love slip through my hands, I'm not making that mistake again." She said as she got into the boat and rowed towards the open water.

"But Megan, you can't even swim!" Yugi called out to her.

"But I can row, so that's something!" She called back.

"But what if you don't come back?" Yugi asked her.

"In that case, I should tell you that I love you with all my heart Yugi-kun, that day I carved my heart into the tree was the day I knew I was in love with you!" Megan yelled.

"You wait all those years to tell me and expect me to wait for you? Too late, I'm not waiting!" Yugi yelled angrily as Megan started her search.

* * *

><p>Back in the Land of Toys, Majo Rika was able to escape the kids who wanted to tear her legs off and she was not mad, but angry! She stomped through the park and kicked a smoked cigar out of her way.<p>

"That little wooden brat, I try to help her out and this is how she repays me? Well if that's how she wants to play, so be it." Majo Rika said as she found a gate in the back of the park and banged on it with her little green hand.

"Hey open up in there, open up, I wanna go home!" She yelled when suddenly she heard the sounds of, donkeys?

The frog squeezed under the door and saw some clowns putting braying donkey's into a huge corral.

"Where'd all the donkey's come from?" Majo Rika asked, scratching her head. She then saw Light looking over them with a smirk.

"What's Light doing here?" Majo Rika asked herself.

"Sell this batch to the circus, these ones to the market, twenty thousand lira each. And save one for me. I could use a new pair of boots." Light said, rubbing a donkey's mane.

"You kids have had your fun, now you get to pay for it." Light said. Majo Rika gasped and held her head.

"Kids! So that's what... oh my god Hana!" Majo Rika yelled before running away to go find the puppet before it was too late. Majo Rika then found Hana again getting onto a rollar coaster cart built for four people.

There was Hana, Kotake, Tamaki and Tootie. They got onto the car and Majo Rika jumped on at the last second.

"Hana, wait!" Majo Rika said as the cart started to move forward.

"Oh hey Majo Rika." Hana said looking at the frog.

"Hana, listen to me! Some of the kids, they've turned into donkey's! We gotta get out of here before you do to!" Majo Rika said.

"Nice try Majo Rika." Hana said, not believing the frog. Suddenly, the cart moved faster and whish! It zoomed really fast through a dimly lit tunnel!

Majo Rika screamed and held onto the cart's safety bar and Hana and the others screamed as they went through the tunnel!

"Woah, faster!" Kotake yelled. The cart went down drops, fast turns and suddenly after making it outside it went on a loop-de-loop!

"AAHHH!" Majo Rika yelled as she almost fell off the cart. She then saw the Poseidon statue coming up and al the kids tilted their heads up so they could drink the water.

"The water, that's it!" Majo Rika said when the cart went under the water, Majo Rika made her move. Tootie, Kotake, and Tamaki were able to drink some while Hana only got a little bit.

The reason? Majo Rika leaped up to her and held her lips shut. Hana tried to get her off but the frog was too strong surprisingly. When she drank the water, Hana noticed that it tasted really odd.

The cart went back into the tunnel and Majo Rika nearly fell off when the ride started to go faster!

"Yee haw!" Hana cheered and Kotake made a strange sound.

"Hee-haw!" He blared and he quickly covered his mouth. Hana looked at him while Majo Rika held onto the back of the cart.

"What's wrong with you?" Hana asked her friend. Kotake groaned and held his head.

"I don't know I don't feel so good." Kotake said.

"You don't look too good either." Hana said. Tamaki then widened her eyes and tapped Kotake on the shoulder.

"Kotake, look!" She said. The boy looked and saw that he had grown a tail, a donkey tail! The two girls in the back then screamed at each other when they saw that they had grown donkey ears!

The ride started to slow down and Hana watched in horror as Kotake's arms became donkey legs and hooves! The puppet made her own shocking discovery when she felt her ears had become wooden donkey ears!

Hana looked next to her and screamed when she saw that Kotake had transformed into a full fledged donkey along with Tamaki and Tootie!

"Hee-haw." Kotake brayed as the cart neared its final destination where Harley Quinn was waiting.

"Here's another batch Light." Harley said as the cart burst through a wooden door and into the cave where Majo Rika made her discovery. Hana sunk into her seat and hugged her knees.

Majo Rika jumped next to her and gasped when she saw her ears.

"Majo Rika, help me." Hana told the frog.

"It's ok Hana, you gotta remain calm." Majo Rika said. She then noticed that Harley Quinn was on her way over to the cart and in a panic, Majo Rika hopped out of the cart as Harley opened the door to it.

The jester girl widened her eyes and Hana looked at her with a shocked look.

"One of then didn't drink the water Light!" Harley yelled. Light roared angrily and when a donkey passed by, Hana clung to its side and hid near the corral.

"Find her, don't let her get away!" Harley yelled as some clowns tried to find her. Hana noticed that a donkey was lightly kicking at the corral door. Hana snuck up to it and unlocked it, freeing every single donkey!

They all ran out and Hana sat next to the door, waving her arm.

"Go, go, go! Run!" Hana yelled when suddenly, Light came up behind her and grabbed her by the ears! In an act of desperation, Hana grabbed the tail of a passing donkey. The scared animal pulled and pulled with all it's might and then…

**Snap!**

Hana's wooden donkey ears snapped off and the little puppet was dragged along the ground still clinging to the tail.

"Ahh, woah!" She said as the donkey dragged her out of the cave. Light stood near the entrance of the cave while a clown chase the donkey's with a whip/.

"I'll break you into firewood… PUPPET!" Light yelled, throwing Hana's ears to the ground. When she made it outside, Hana stood near a pond filled with the cursed water and she called all the kids over to her.

"Everyone, you've gotta listen to me! Don't go on the ride, they're all tricking you! They want us to act like idiots so when we do, we turn into donkey's!" Hana said. Light then casually walked up to her.

"Well well, what have we here? What are you doing little one, I give you a place to frolic and have fun and this is how you thank me, stealing my donkeys?" Light asked her.

"They're not your donkeys, this one's Kotake." Hana said, looking at a donkey who had a dark blue mane. All the kids laughed at her and Light waved his finger at her.

"Little girls shouldn't lie. Come on kids, ride the coaster and drink the water!" Light told al the kids, Hana knew that she had to prove her case now.

"Kotake! Help me out!" Hana said to her friend.

"Hee-haw!" Kotake brayed before bucking Light in the chest! The young man screamed as he flew into the air and fell backwards into the cursed water! Light choked and gagged as he swallowed the cursed water!

All the kids looked down into the water and then Light remerged. He pulled himself out of the water and he started to change! Light stumbled through the crowd while covering his face.

"He's turning into a monster! Look at his face!" A kid yelled as Light stumbled towards the funhouse.

"Hana was right!" Another kid yelled and Light then saw himself. One half of his face became dark green and his eye had turned golden yellow. Light growled in disgust at his appearance and he ran towards another mirror.

He broke through it and on the other side was a small body of water from the ocean. He dove in head first and disappeared into the depths. All the kids looked down at the water.

"Light was a monster and he got what he deserved!" A kid yelled and everyone cheered while Kotake playfully licked Hana's face, making the puppet giggle. All the remaining kids and donkeys ran towards the entrance of the park and nothing was going to stop them. Hana watched with a huge grin.

"Thanks Hana!" A boy said, patting Hana on the back. Every single child and donkey in that park left and started their journey home.

_(Please R&R)_


	9. The horrible Mosasaur

_Chapter 9: The horrible Mosasaur_

Later that day, Hana was on her way back home with Kotake at her. The little puppet had enough adventures for one day so she decided it was time to finally go home. As she walked by the beach, a friend of Hana's saw her.

"Hana! You're alive!" It was Yugi, the young man ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Yugi said and Hana smiled.

"Yugi, where's my mama?" Hana asked. Yugi frowned and led Hana to the top of a small hill overlooking the beach.

"She's out there, looking for you." Yugi said. Hana gasped, looked down at the beach and saw another rowboat and ran down to it.

"Hana, wait!" Yugi said as Hana pushed the boat out. The puppet got in and she started to row out to sea. She'd find her mom no matter what! As the sun was getting ready to set, Hana was way out in the ocean.

"Mama, mama!" Hana called out from the rowboat. The little puppet looked around, hoping to see her mama.

However, below the boat a huge aquatic monster was slowly swimming near the surface. It looked up and saw Hana's boat. The puppet gulped and kept looking around.

"Hana-chan's not scared, Hana-chan's not scared…" she said. The puppet girl then got startled when some air bubbles hit the surface. The puppet slowly looked over the edge of the boat and widened her eyes at what she saw.

She saw a huge dark green creature, the size of a five story building passing under the boat. The creature had a long mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, four flippers and a paddle shaped tail. We know this creature today as the Mosasaur.

Hana tried her best to ignore the monster, thinking that it would leave her alone, oh how wrong she was. The Mosasaur swam up behind the boat and emerged from the water!

Before Hana could do anything, the Mosasaur's mouth closed around the boat, swallowing it whole. It dove back under the water and continued swimming.

"AHH!" Hana screamed as she tumbled down the Mosasaur's throat before stopping in its huge stomach. Hana sat up and looked around while panting, she saw that some seaweed had got on her head and she took it off.

"Hey I smell sea water, are we at the beach?" A small voice asked. Hana reached into her pocket and found an oyster inside. She opened it and inside was Majo Rika.

"Majo Rika! I thought you left me!" Hana said as she threw the oyster to the side.

"Are you kidding me, we're in this together. Wow, this place stinks. It smells like chili peppers in here." Majo Rika said, looking around at the moist walls of the monster's stomach. Hana knew only one person who loved eating chili peppers and it was there she learned who this monster was.

"Light, he must be the sea monster!" Hana said with a shocked look. Majo Rika gasped and looked around some more.

"I knew something was fishy about Light but this is ridiculous." Majo Rika said as she got back in Hana's pocket. The puppet looked around and got an idea, could her mom be here too?

"Mama, mama!" She called out.

"Do you think she's here?" Majo Rika asked.

"She might be." Hana said as she walked through the stomach of the Mosasaur. She sloshed her way through sea water and not far ahead, Megan was laying down in her rowboat.

The woodcarver sighed as she twirled her finger in the water. She looked in it and saw herself playing with Hana, just like a mother and daughter would. Megan sniffled and a tear slid down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Hana-chan…" She said. Hana meanwhile was getting closer and closer to her.

"Mama, mama, mama!" Hana called out and Megan looked up before sniffling again.

"If only it were true." She said. Hana then got closer and closer to her and Megan finally realized that she really was there!

"Mama!" Hana said. She ran to Megan with her arms outstretched and Megan widened her eyes. She stood up and jumped out of the boat.

"Hana-chan, my little girl!" Megan said, stretching her arms out. Hana jumped into them and Megan hugged her daughter tightly while laughing joyfully.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Megan said. Light heard her laughing and roared loudly, making the inside of his stomach shake. Megan held Hana close and put the rubber bands back in her hair, putting them into two pony tails again.

"Let's try to find a way out of here. Whoo, it smells a lot like chili peppers in here." Megan said putting Hana on her back.

Outside in the ocean, Light found a place to take a nap. The huge sea monster lied down on the ocean floor and closed his eyes before drifting off to sleep.

With the mother and daughter, Megan and Hana made it to the monster's throat. The woodcarver saw it was pretty narrow and she knew she wouldn't be able to squeeze through it.

"Go on Hana." Megan said.

"No mama, not without you!" Hana said.

"Don't argue with me, go I said." Megan said but Hana wasn't going anywhere.

"We can go together, push it open." Hana said.

"I can't get through there now do what I say!" Megan said just as some sea water went tumbling down Light's throat and soaking Megan and Hana. The puppet looked at her mama and got an idea.

"I hate you mama…" Hana said. Megan looked at her with a shocked look.

"What?" Megan asked.

"Hana-chan didn't miss you at all." Hana said.

"But, that's a lie." Megan said. Just then, Hana's nose started to grow. The little puppet kept telling more and more lies.

"I wish I never found you. I never want to become a real girl I want to stay a puppet." Hana said. Her nose kept growing and growing. It grew so much it started to push Light's throat open!

"Lies, all lies!" Megan said. Outside, the Mosasaur felt something in his throat. He woke up and growled angrily again.

Hana's nose meanwhile started to bend so what did the puppet do? She turned her head to the side quickly and snapped her nose off, making it become stuck in Light's throat!

The Mosasaur let out a roar of anguish and he started to swim towards the surface. He made violent coughing sounds and Hana hugged Megan.

"Hana, this won't work! We'll never get past his teeth!" Megan yelled over the all the noise.

"Yes we will! Hang on, here we go!" Hana yelled as Light broke the surface.

"BLAAGGH!" Light roared as he threw up Megan and Hana! The two screamed as they were shot out of Light's stomach and into the open ocean. The two poked their heads out of the water and saw that Light also threw up a small boat.

The two jumped on and grabbed some oars that were resting on the boat. Light kept hacking and coughing violently when he suddenly threw up again and got Hana's nose out of his throat!

He looked ahead and saw Hana and Megan trying to escape. He roared and started to swim towards them quickly.

"Ahh, row mama, row!" Hana yelled as she and her mom started to row very quickly.

"Hey, what's with all the racket?" Majo Rika asked as she climbed out of Hana's pocket. She looked and saw toe Mosasaur darting towards the boat.

"AHH!" She screamed. She stuck her arm in the water and started to paddle with Hana and Megan. The Mosasaur then dove under the water.

"He's gone!" Megan said as she and Hana looked around for Light.

"Where'd he go?" Hana asked. Suddenly, the Mosasaur came from under the boat and the three fell off!

"Hang on!" Megan yelled as she, Hana and Majo Rika tumbled along the back of the monster before falling into the ocean. Hana accidently lost Majo Rika in the waves!

The mother and daughter scrambled to get back into the boat before it was too late.

Up ahead, Light made a sharp turn in the water and targeted his pray. He saw the little puppet girl who caused him all this grief!

"HANA!" He roared. Hana widened her eyes and crawled back into the boat.

"He's coming back, hurry!" Hana yelled as she and Megan started to paddle again. The two then saw they were at the top of a huge wave and they held on tight as they slid down it. Light then burst through and tried to eat them again.

"Here he comes!" Megan said.

"Let's go back!" Hana yelled as she and her mom started to paddle back. The Mosasaur landed back into the water but he suddenly raised his tail!

"Look out, jump!" Megan yelled! The two jumped off the boat and into the water just as Light's tail slammed down onto the boat, destroying it. Hana poked her head from the water and looked around for Megan.

"Mama? Mama? Mama!" Hana said, seeing Megan clinging to a piece of debris. The woodcarver panted heavily as Hana grabbed her arm.

"Hana-chan, save yourself." Megan panted.

"No mama, I won't leave you!" Hana said as Light rose back up a few feet away from them. The puppet held her mom's arm and gasped when she saw a ray of hope, a rock wall with a small entrance in it! They'll be safe there!

Hana started to paddle with one arm while holding Megan with the other, praying to get to the cave before Light got to them.

The puppet kept getting closer and closer to the cave but she was running out of time, Light was getting closer and closer as well!

In a matter of seconds, Hana was right there at the cave entrance! Suddenly the tide rose and covered it up. Hana then spotted her chance when the tide went out, revealing the cave!

She looked back quickly and gasped when Light leaped from the water towards them! Using all her strength, Hana swam towards the hole with her mom in tow. Light opened his jaws wide and at the very last second, Hana and her mom swam into the cave!

**KRA-KOOM!**

Light slammed into the wall with a loud crash! The sudden impact of hitting the wall snapped his neck, killing him instantly. The Mosasaur closed his eyes and sank to the bottom of the ocean.

Light Yagami was never seen or heard from again.

Behind the wall, Hana pulled her mom onto the shore before falling on her back and panting heavily. She looked up at the sky and suddenly, Majo Rika appeared next to her, covered in water.

"You know something Hana, you're the craziest puppet I've ever met." Majo Rika said with a grin. Hana smiled and started to laugh happily. She took Majo Rika in her hands and hugged her tightly.

_(Please R&R)_


	10. From wooden puppet to human girl

Chapter 10: From wooden puppet to human girl

Later that day, Hana and Megan finally made it back to the beach where Yugi was waiting for them. They each took turns holding the other person while the other swam. On the beach, Yugi had tied Kotake to a tree and was feeding him some hay.

When Hana and Megan made it back to the beach, Hana looked down at her mom who had fallen asleep during Hana's turn.

"Mama, are you ok?" Hana asked as Majo Rika swam up to shore. Megan woke up and smiled, stroking Hana's cheek. The two smiled and Hana leaned into her mama's hand. Megan then pulled her little puppet into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Hana-chan." Megan said. Hana looked up at her mom and sniffled.

"Hana-chan's sorry too mama, I'm sorry for not being a real girl." Hana said. Megan looked down at her and stroked her hair.

"Hana-chan, it doesn't matter if you're made of skin or wood. You're real to me." Megan said. Hana smiled and when she did, a small tear fell from her eye and landed on the heart Megan carved.

When the tear touched the heart, it started to glow again and it magically faded away. Majo Rika widened her eyes and watched as Hana suddenly had a heartbeat! Her fake yarn hair suddenly became real hair!

Megan felt it and her jaw dropped. She looked at Hana and saw that she now had skin, honest to goodness human skin! Her painted on eyes had become real eyes and she had a small cute nose.

She had become a real girl!

"Hana-chan…." Megan whispered. Hana looked down at her hands and widened her eyes. She rubbed her fingers together, then rubbed her face and her eyes beamed with happiness. She ran away from Megan, jumped into the air and threw her hands into the air.

"YEAH!" She cheered. She then ran back to Megan and hugged her tightly.

"Hana-chan's a real girl mama!" The little puppet giggled. Megan started to sob happily and so did Hana. Yugi came down and saw the little girl. He smiled and joined in their hug.

"It's a miracle!" Majo Rika said. It was there that Megan learned where miracles come from. They come from the heart.

Minutes later, the family decided it was time to go home. They hooked up Kotake to Megan's cart and they drove back towards their village. Majo Rika was sleeping in Hana's pocket during the ride home.

Hana looked ahead and saw two familiar people.

"Mama, mama stop the cart!" Hana said.

"What?" Megan asked as Kotake brayed a little.

"Hana-chan's gotta take care of something it'll only take a minute." Hana said as Megan stopped the cart. Hana jumped off the cart and spotted a flat rock on the ground. She picked it up and smiled.

She walked over to Jessie and James who were standing near the gate of a huge mansion. They were dressed in fancy clothes and Hana casually walked up to them while Jessie held some gold coins in her hands.

"But Jessie, I don't want to sleep on the barn." James whined.

"Hello." Hana said. The two looked at her and tilted their heads slightly.

"Hey, don't we know you from somewhere?" James asked. Hana shrugged and shook her head.

"I don't think so. I just got here." Hana said. The little girl saw the gold Jessie was holding.

"That's a lot of gold you got there." Hana said.

"Excuse me little girl, we're rich." Jessie said. Hana scoffed and giggled a bit.

"That's not rich, this is rich." Hana said, holding the rock up. The two tilted their heads again and looked at the rock.

"Um kid, that's just a rock." Jessie said.

"I know it's a rock. But if you take this road for five miles there's a hidden valley behind a waterfall, I've been there and drinking the water turns bad kids into donkeys. But if you hold a rock while drinking the water, it turns it to gold." Hana said.

The two thieves widened their eyes and looked down at Hana.

"Are you serious?" James asked.

"Would I lie?" Hana asked giving the rock to him. On her way back to the cart, Hana checked her nose to make sure it wasn't growing. When it didn't, Hana smiled and giggled as Jessie and James started to run towards the Land of Toys.

The next day, Hana left Megan's house and started to run down the street.

"See you later mama." Hana said.

"Hana-chan wait. Where are you going?" Megan said. Hana looked back and saw Megan along with Yugi, her new husband.

"To play with Kotake." Hana said.

"Did you do all your homework and finish your chores young lady?" Megan asked.

"Yes mama." Hana nodded.

"I don't know, sometimes I wish that nose of yours still grew." Megan said with a grin. Yugi smiled and hugged her arm.

Hana then heard a donkey braying and she looked down the road.

"Kotake!" She said. She saw a donkey being pulled by someone when suddenly Kotake appeared behind the man, a human once again.

"Come on Hana, Tamaki and the others are waiting for us!" Kotake said. Hana and her best friend started to run down the road. The two accidently ran into a wood cutter's cart and knocked his lumber out.

"Oh, we're so sorry sir. Here, we'll pick it up for you." Kotake said as he and Hana started to pick the wood up.

Watching the two was a fox and a cat. It's no surprise really who these two are.

"You know, I really hate that kid." James said. Jessie looked at him.

"Not as much as I hate you." She said, swiping at him with a hiss. After they cleaned up, Hana found a good piece of wood and the wood cutter let her have it.

Hana ran back to Megan and gave her the piece of wood.

"Mama, mama! How about carving Hana-chan a boyfriend?" Hana asked.

"You've only been a human for one day and already you're thinking about boys huh? I can tell I'm gonna have trouble with you." Megan said. Hana smiled and ran down the street back to Kotake.

Hana saw Majo Rika sleeping on a window sill.

"Come on Majo Rika!" Hana said. The frog woke up and shook her head. She yawned and looked at Hana.

"Ok, open up!" Majo Rika said with a grin. Hana opened her pocket up and Majo Rika jumped in. Hana ran back to Kotake and they two went to go see their friends.

"So there you have it, that's Hana's story. Megan and Yugi lived happily ever after, Mario ate a ton of socks and all the donkeys turned back into kids. They had to work really hard for it though." Majo Rika narrated.

"And as for me, I stayed with Hana and helped her out of a ton of sticky situations. Tell you what, if you need me at all, give me a holler. We'll see if we can't arrange a deal. Arrivederci everyone!" Majo Rika narrated, ending the story.

**THE END**

_(Credits song: Filippa Giordano- Funiculi Funicula)_


End file.
